the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Nacre (Watchers)
Nacre is a Gem currently residing in The Palace on Mars. Under Howlite's command, she functions as her Pearl despite not being a Pearl herself. Appearance Nacre is about the same height as a typical Pearl, and her gemstone is a round cabochon on her tongue. Compared to her sister, Nacre resembles a Gem who's been taken over by White Diamond. Her skin is slate gray, and her hair and irises are pale gray. She wears a black dress with a pale gray corset along with black shoes and a black collar, and a transparent gray veil. Her hair is in a neat bob, with an antenna-like "ponytail" held up on the left side of her head with a black hair tie. Personality Nacre acts very strangely. Similar to Howlite, she seldom opens her eyes and is often seen clasping her hands. The fact she is hypnotized is very clear, as she is constantly smiling and following her "owner." In fact, Nacre is so thoroughly brainwashed that she doesn't respond to anything outside of Howlite herself. She would even allow someone to beat her down without flinching. History Nacre and her sister Gem were made for a Homeworld elite under Blue Diamond's command, who used them to communicate with her subordinates. Even as Gem technology improved, the Kunzite stubbornly refused to use the new forms of communication, relying entirely on her Nacres. When Earth was starting to be colonized, she took one of her Nacres to Mars with her, in Blue Diamond's outpost, while sending the other to Earth with her subordinates. However, after the Rebellion started, she became paranoid of losing her second Nacre to defection or shattering, and had her brought to be with her sister Nacre and superior on Mars. They would remain on Mars for the rest of the Rebellion and eventually be stranded. Kunzite attempted to continue using her two servants, but the budding faction taking control had no desire to use the long-obsolete Nacres over more reliable Gem technology, and even tried to convince her to throw them out. The elite became so angry that she staged a coup d'etat against the Martian Loyalists. This coup was doomed from the start, as only a few Gems supported her and they were severely outmatched. Kunzite was bubbled and sent to Howlite for "correction," while the Nacre sisters were kicked out into the wasteland. For some time, the two Nacres stuck together, fending off rogue Gems through fusion. Eventually, however, their presence began causing problems for the Watchers, and soldiers were sent to capture the twins. While her sister escaped, Nacre was captured. In an eerie coincidence, she was brought to Howlite, who brainwashed her, just as she did with her owner; however, Howlite decided to erase Nacre's individual will, turning her into a Pearl-like servant. Abilities Nacre presumably has standard Gem abilities, though she does not typically express them. Unique Abilities * Two-Way Communicator: As a Nacre, she can be used to send and receive messages, but only to and from her sister Gem, and she cannot choose to send a message herself. Howlite will occasionally use this to attempt to contact the renegade Nacre's allies and determine her location. * Extrasensory Vision: Nacre apparently has some means of seeing without opening her eyes, as she can flawlessly follow her Howlite with her eyes closed. Whether this is a clandestine ability from Howlite or an ability of Nacre herself is uncertain. Relationships Howlite Due to her hypnotic suggestion, Nacre is blindly loyal to, and constantly fixated on, Howlite. She remains close behind her new owner no matter what she may be doing. Outside of this, she does nothing, not even speak, without first receiving orders from Howlite. Kunzite As her servant, Nacre respected but was concerned for Kunzite, knowing how obsessed she was over herself and her sister. She came to believe that Gems like her are the reason Howlites exist, especially when Kunzite attempted to stage a coup to shatter Blue Goldstone. After her own brainwashing, Nacre seems to have forgotten that Kunzite was ever her owner. Nacre (Renegade) Prior to her hypnosis, Nacre was very close to her sister Nacre, and the two actively protected each other. Currently, she seems to regularly forget about her sister's existence, only reminded when given orders relating to her. Trivia * Nacre was originally going to have a veil obscuring her eyes, but it ultimately ended up looking terrible and was scrapped in favor of having her eyes constantly closed instead. * The Nacre sisters are among several Mars AU Gems associated with a Major Arcana tarot card; specifically, "The Lovers." ** This is due to the close bond and separation of the Nacre sisters. * If she fused with Howlite and Herkimer Diamond, they would form an Alabaster. ** While a scenario that would cause such a fusion is unlikely, Nacre, being blindly loyal to her owner, would be willing to fuse if Howlite ordered her to. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Nacre is an organic-inorganic composite substance made of aragonite platelets, natural polymers, and proteins. It is produced naturally by some species of mollusk as the inner layer of their shells. * Nacre is the main component of true pearls and gives them their luster. Fittingly, a common nickname for nacre is "mother of pearl." * In pearl cultivation, many pearl "seeds" are tiny beads of nacre. * Nacre is a surprisingly hard and durable material, leading some scientists to research it in hopes of creating similar substances for practical purposes. * Nacre itself doesn't seem to be believed to have any metaphysical properties; however, pearls and shells that contain it are. Category:Characters Category:Loyalists Category:Nacres Category:Watchers Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Martian Arcana Category:Black Colored Gems Category:Blue Diamond Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems